pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Quiz Me Quick
Quiz Me Quick is a Flemish fiction series produced by Koeken Troef for the Belgian national broadcasting company Eén and the digital channel Prime Series. The series won prizes such as a Rockie Award at the World Media Festival in Banff.[1] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quiz_Me_Quick# hide *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Trivia *4 Awards and nominations *5 References Storyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Quiz_Me_Quick&action=edit&section=1 edit Nick is a food delivery boy. One day he must deliver in some pub where a quiz is about to start. In the pub he meets four other persons. Unintentionally they decide to participate. When it turns out they are a pretty good team, although they all have different personalities, they agree to subscribe for some other quizzes. Ultimately, the group wants to win the "Superprestige", the most famous Belgian quiz. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Quiz_Me_Quick&action=edit&section=2 edit ;Dirk Van Dijck – Roger Sterckx :The eldest and smartest of the group. He is a grumpy, eccentric loner. Due to his knowledge, insight and experience with quizzes he is accepted by the group. Despite his gigantic knowledge, he made the biggest blunder in the Flemish history of quizzes. He once participated in the Belgian television show 'De IQ-kwis' (The I.Q. Quiz). Instead of answering 'the horse of Troy' on some question, he said 'the horse of Paris' where he wanted to refer to Paris, the son of the king of Troy. Since then, he stopped with quizzes. ;Jos Verbist – Armand De La Ruelle :Armand is a former school teacher. He gave ancient Greek and Latin and knows everything about these cultures. Due to some tragic events in past he is now addicted to alcohol. He is neglected by his colleagues and is now a "simple" supervisor in the study hall and works at the schools reprography. In contradiction the students adore Armand as he is a good narrator and his stories about the ancient Greek times are appreciated. However, due to his alcoholic abuse he gets drunk and makes serious errors when questions are asked. ;Tom Audenaert – Luc Auwerckx :Luc is married with Gwendy and they have 3 children. He was a talented soccer player but was forced to stop after his father got blind. Luc took over his fathers photographic shop with aversion. Luc never did market research nor followed courses. As a result, the shop only sells outdated cameras and develops rolls of film as Luc is even not aware digital cameras and online printing services exist. Luc is sometimes asked to make photo-reportages but the customers always complain about the disappointed result. In his leisure time he trains the juniors. He knows almost all facts about sports. ;Pieter Piron - Lennon :Lennon has a mental handicap. He works in a sheltered workshop and is terrorized by his supervisor Benny. He never learned to read and write. He loves music and movies and has a rather good auditive memory. ;Wietse Tanghe – Nick Van Loo :This young man is a jack of all trades. Although he is a talented cook, he first works as delivery boy in some Japanese restaurant. Later on he starts at a call center. He is very smart and is able to memorize useless facts. He lives with his girlfriend Cynthia on the third floor in the city centre. He is the one who convinces the others to go to the Superprestige. ;Liesa Naert – Cynthia Moons :She is a hairdresser in employment. After the hairdressing salon burns down, she starts her own shop together with Gwendy. The shop becomes a success after they decide not only to do the hair of humans, but also dogs. She is in love with Nick but is always disappointed when he is fired again. ;Tine Embrechts – Gwendy :She is married with Luc and a very assertive woman. She overawes everyone. ;Rilke Eyckermans – Tamara :A naive colleague of Cynthia. She flirts with every man she meets. ;Kevin Janssens - Mario :He starts as a dog-trimmer in the salon of Cynthia although he is not qualified. He seems to have a good relationship with dogs as he even can handle the most aggressive ones. Mario is rather clumsy and childish. He is in love with Cyntia. It turns out he is a former para commando and in battle some years ago. Although he is not in the army anymore, he wants to solve many issues with violence or techniques used in the army. ;Bart De Pauw – Iwein :He is the leader of Coromar, the best Belgian quizteam. ;Clara Cleymans - Monica :The sexy Monica is being fascinated by Nick. She is a headstrong and wants to have Nick for herself. Triviahttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Quiz_Me_Quick&action=edit&section=3 edit *''IQ Kwis'' was an existing quiz on the Belgian channel Eén. *In the series there is a reference to IQ Kwis. At some point, Nick finds a video on YouTube. It shows a young Herman Van Molle, who was host, and some participants during the quiz. The quote where Roger Sterckx answers with "The horse of Paris" is actually shown. After this episode of Quiz me Quick was aired, many viewers searched on the Internet and old video tapes if they could find it. Some weeks later the producer announced the clip was fake. They rebuilt the set of''IQ Kwis'' and used some tricks with existing footage (the young Herman Van Molle) so it looked the whole clip was genuine.[2] Awards and nominationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Quiz_Me_Quick&action=edit&section=4 edit *The series was nominated at the French Séries Mania[3] *The series won a Rockie Award at the World Media Festival in Banff, Alberta in category "best sitcom".[1] *Tine Embrechts won a Belgian Television Star for her role as Gwendy[4] Category:2012 television series debuts Category:2012 television series endings